


Cheers Love, The Holiday's Here

by arsenicprince



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, enjoy this Christmas fluff, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicprince/pseuds/arsenicprince
Summary: Person A puts an engagement ring in the bottom of Person B’s stocking





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Blizzard gave us canon gays for Christmas. It's going to take a long time to figure out how to write Emily consider we know literally nothing about her, but here have some good ol' fashion Christmas gays. Thanks to those who helped to inspire this fic and helped encourage me to get it done after my computer corrupted the file twice.

Warmth resonated from the crackling fire place as Lena paced around the living. She still had an hour before Emily would arrive, an hour to calm her nerves and put back on the cheery mask that she wore every time she donned the persona of Tracer. Lena briefly registered the appearance of the small A on her tablet screen, announcing Athena trying to contact her.  


“If you keep this up any longer you will wear a hole in the floor, Miss Oxton.”  


Lena rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. If it were any other program she would be concerned at the sarcasm Athena was capable of, and how receptive she was to emotions, but time and time again Athena had proved to be her most trusted ally, and wingman.  


“Very funny Athena, did you need something?” Lena walked over to the tablet, crouching down in front of it. Even in this position she was struggling not to fidget, every fiber of her body was screaming in nervousness. She was almost certain that the stress from tonight alone would give her grey hairs.  


“Winston wanted to know if he could expect you over tonight, or if you’ll be late again this year,” If the AI was capable of a teasing tone she would most certainly have been using it.  


“Tell him we’ll be there right after we finish up here.”  


Lena was so glad that Emily wasn’t put off by the idea of spending her Christmas with a giant, highly intellectual, gorilla. Of course the first time she met Winston the look on her face was priceless, if Lena wasn’t so terrified she would run away and never speak to her again. Emily was scared the first time she saw the gorilla sure, but the look of uncertainty on both her Lena and Winston’s face was enough to dull the fear enough for her to actually talk to the big guy and learn that he was just a big huggable dork. Lena had almost cried that night, so relieved that Emily hadn’t rejected her attempts to get her to be friend with some of the Overwatch member she worked with.  


“I have been informed not to repeat Winston’s comment, but he look forward to seeing both of you tonight,” Lena could feel heat rising to her cheeks as she tried to imagine what comment Winston would demand Athena so censor herself not to repeat, those two were the only ones who knew about her plans tonight. “I wish you the best of luck.”  


And with that, Lena was alone in her apartment again. Thoughts trapped not on Athena’s words, but instead on the small wrapped box that sat at the bottom of Emily stocking, buried beneath her favorite sweets and the cute Christmas Pachimari plush that came out this year to add to Emily’s ever growing collection that stayed divided between her own place and Lena’s bedroom.  


Lena could almost see where the present sat in the stocking, hyper-aware of its existence, if she hadn’t spent over an hour attempting to neatly wrap the small box she would be tempted to look at it again, to glance at the engraved metal band and the gem stone embedded in the center. She had looked at it a million times since buying it, the ring felt heavy in her hands as she contemplated what she was doing, the first time she attempted to propose the ring felt as if it was burning a hole in her pocket. She had chickened out that night. As far as Emily knew, that first time Lena had tried to propose, she had been sick that night and had to cut their date short, Lena could never try to find a way to explain that she was terrified that Emily would reject her, so terrified that she had to hide in the bathroom of the restaurant, tempted to call Winston or Jessie, or someone to tell her that everything was going to be okay, that she was being irrational.  


That was nearly half a year ago. Lena was never great at keeping secrets, but she kept that ring hidden away like it was some kind of top secret Overwatch file, hidden in a secret compartment she had Winston install for her, or well, that she had one of the lab rats install considering the gorilla couldn’t fit in the stairway leading up to her apartment, much less into the tight living space itself.  


A knock on her front door startled her out of her reverie, the knock was really out of courtesy at this point; Emily had her own key and took it upon herself to unlock the front door, slipping in quiet as a mouse, before locking it again. Even in the dim lighting of the room, Emily looked stunning, long fiery red hair pulled over one shoulder. The slightly too big sweater that Winston had given her years ago, slipped of her shoulder slightly, giving Lena a glance at the pale freckled skin underneath. Long, shapely, legs carried Emily over to where Lena sat on the floor, bending down enough to place a gentle kiss on her partner’s forehead as she set her bag down with more care than usual, taking extra care not to crush Lena’s presents.  


“And what are you doing down there?”  


“Looking up at the prettiest view,” Lena managed a teasing smirk as Emily’s cheeks reddened slightly before the other woman laughed, lightly punching her in the arm before plopping down next her.  


“Always the charmer,” The redhead rest her head on the brunette’s shoulder, sighing softly as Lena wrapped an arm around her waist. “I’m glad you’re not off saving the world this year.”  


Lena ran her free hand through long red tresses, smiling softly as Emily nuzzled closer, her breathe tickling Lena’s collarbone.  


“How much would you tease me if I said you were my world?”  


Emily laughed, grinning up at her partner, before pressing a kiss to her cheek, “I would tell you that was the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said.”  


“Well, I hope you aren’t lactose intolerant, love,” Emily snickered at the comment. “Because the cheese it true.”  


The redhead pulled away just enough to grab her bag and pull it over in front of them, “That joke was so terrible, I might not give you your Christmas present.”  


Lena faked a pout, leaning close enough to press her cheek to Emily’s, “Awww love, you know you love me.”  


Emily turned enough to press a kiss to the bridge of Lena’s nose, “You know it.”  


Lena stood up as Emily unzipped her bag, pulling out the neatly wrapped present, as Lena brought down Emily’s stocking from its lonely hook on the wall. Lena had thought about putting a stocking for herself up, but with their current arrangement she couldn’t see a point. Considering, Lena spent more time at Watchpoint: Gibraltar than her apartment in King’s Row these days, there was just little reason.  


Grabbing Lena’s gifts, Emily stood up making her way to the couch, setting the presents on the coffee table in front of her as she watch Lena, “Are you going to stand their making eyes at my Christmas stocking or will you come here and make those eyes at me?”  


Lena stuck her tongue out playfully at her girlfriend, before coming over to sit next to her, “Don’t ruin my love affair with this Christmas stocking, I only get to see it once a year.”  
Emily lifted the stocking out of Lena’s arms, replacing it with Lena’s gift. “Do you want to open yours first?”  


“It that even a question?”  
Lena tried not to look too excited about tearing into the present, peeling away the wrapping paper. Inside the box sat a new pair of black combat boots.  


“Are you trying to say something about my regular shoes?”  


“Lena, you literally wear crocs into battle,” Emily features scrunched up as she motioned to the offending garments that sat haphazardly in front of the door.  


“They’re not croc,” Lena defended. “They’re modified Olympic trainers made to reduce my friction-“  


“Lena, they’re fucking crocs and they’re ugly,” Emily teased. “So now you have boots for when you’re not on a mission.”  


The redhead shifted closer, taking Lena’s hand in her own, “Be honest with me, do you like them?”  


“Of course I do, love,” she pressed a kiss to Emily’s nose. “You know I want to start wearing more casual clothes when I’m out anyways.”  


Emily leaned in pressing a chaste kiss on Lena’s lips, her fingers coming up to gentle stroke along her jaw line.  


Lena sputtered for a moment trying to find words, trying to look anywhere but her unfairly attractive girlfriend, “Go ahead, and rummage through your stocking.”  


Lena fidgeted at Emily went through the stocking, managing to put on the practiced cheery persona to hide how nervous she was. She watched as Emily got down to the little wrapped box, giving a little laugh at Emily’s passing comment about how shockingly well wrapped it was for Lena.  


A hand rested on Lena’s knees startling her to look over at her girlfriend.  


“Lena,” could see the concern in Emily’s eyes. “Are you okay, love?”  


“Y-yep, I just,” Lena struggled to find the words she was looking for. She motioned to the small box in Emily’s hands. “Just unwrap that one.”  


Emily raised an eyebrow but nodded, fighting back any argument to stop and figure out what was on Lena’s mind. Time seemed to slow down for Lena, the irony felt bitter in the back of her mind, as she watched Emily unwrap the small ring box. A small part of Lena wanted to find some way to back down again, the fear clawing at the rational part of her mind, but she knew she couldn’t. Tonight was the night she was going to do this, Winston was setting up to celebrate back at Gibraltar, she wasn’t going to chicken out again.  


A small gasp left Emily lips as she open the box and Lena moved to get down on one knee in front of her. Both of Lena’s calloused hands held on to the hand that was holding the ring box. Emily’s free hand covered her mouth.  


“Lena?”  


Emily’s voice was somewhere between overjoyed and on the verge of tears, her eyes flickering between Lena’s face and the ring in the box she held.  


“When I said you were my world earlier I meant it,” Lena tried to swallow back her nervousness. “Emily, I love you so much. I….I meant to do this so long ago, but I was terrified you would say no,” Lena swallowed nervously, watching Emily’s expression. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you Emily.”  


"Will you marry?" The words were soft, quieter than Lena normally was. The kind of quiet that was reserved for when Lena was on the verge of an anxious breakdown.  


Emily surged forward pressing a kiss to Lena’s lips, wrapping her arms around her neck. Lena could feel the tears slid down Emily’s cheeks as she smiled into the kiss. Emily was unable to keep the giggle from bubbling up, “Of course I'll marry you”  


“I love you so much” Emily mumbled in between kisses, her hands sliding up to tangle through Lena’s hair, tugging her closer. “I love you so god damn much.”  


Lena pulled away just enough to slide the ring on Emily’s finger, taking a moment to admire how it looked on her. She glanced up at Emily and for a moment hoped that Winston didn’t expect them to be over within the next hour.


End file.
